Rebirth
by Kanaloa Oceana
Summary: When a heart breaks, it doesn't break even. Marmoru must learn to deal with Usagi's death and accept that her reincarnation isn't what he expects. In fact she may be more than he can handle. Set in the years after Marmoru breaks up with Usagi.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: A Death

I've always been sick. From the moment I was born I was sick. It was like my body wasn't right to house my soul. The doctors said I was born with a weak heart but I was too fragile to get a new one. So I went on living pretending I wasn't slowly dying. Then one day I met a strange cat named Luna who told me I was Sailor Moon. I prayed this miracle would cure me, make me stronger and in some ways it did. The doctors where amazed at my recovery and stability. It seemed like the ticking time bomb in my chest had stop just before zero.

As life wore on I focused on the things most important in my life, like my family, friends, food and love. When I started school I ignored it because I figured I died before I'd graduate so it really didn't matter how well I did. The sailor scouts became my life. I cherished my new position as their leader and friend. It gave me a new reason to continue on living. Then when I started dating Marmoru-kun I thought life was perfect, surely I couldn't die now when I was needed so much. I was too important to die young, so I never told any of my friends or Mamo-kun that I'd been sick. We all had more important things to worry about like the new enemy.

The day I died was like any other day, bright and beautiful. Except, one thing had change; Marmoru-chan had change. He said he hated me for being lazy and stupid, weak even. When I saw the disdain in his eyes my heart broke in disbelief. Stunned I made my way home. His words tore into me like knives. I was half way home when I felt my heart stutter. It was there in a park I visited everyday that my heart finally stopped. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Only a huge sense of remorse for things left undone, left unsaid. The last thing I remember is falling into the flowers before me. Their beautiful sweet smell and embrace was the last thing to hold me before I died.

But you know what they say? Third time's the charm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! So please don't sue me!

This is my first fanfic so please plllllleeease review and please be nice! All suggestions are welcome!

~ Love, Kanaloa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Life after Usagi's death became unbearable. Battles where harder, life in general was harder. Hope is what kept everyone alive. Hope that one day Usagi would be reborn again and this time they would finally make it to happily ever after. Time slowed to a snails pace for every. They aged slowly however the world kept turning around them and no one seemed to notice.

In a familiar arcade sat a familiar group, a few members short. It was a regular Wednesday lunch meeting. Rei and Ami sat talking quietly while Marmoru gazed out the widow.

"Lita's here" he murmured quietly.

"Mina-chan sent us tickets to visit her in Los Angelo's, California!" screamed Lita as she walked in to the arcade. Flashing the plane tickets to the group at the table. No one except Rei even blinked at her. "Oh come on Ami! Marmoru! You guys work too much!"

"I really can't get away from my research," sighed Ami. Marmoru just shrugged as usual, he never said much now a days.

"I'm not taking "No" for an answer! I already told Mina we would all be there for the start of her American tour!"

"LITA! That's rude!" grumble Rei.

"It's fine, I'll just tell my boss, that I have to take some personal time!" said Ami jumping in before another fight broke out. Rei and Lita where constantly at each other's throats and barely friends. Ami did her best to keep the peace for Marmoru's sake and sanity but it was a constant battle.

"When do we leave?" asked Marmoru to everyone's surprise.

Los Angelas, California

Marmoru lay on the beach watching the waves crash before him. It was a beautiful sunny day not a cloud in sight. No matter how beautiful the day was his heart lay sleeping under a rain cloud. Everything here reminded him that the Usagi was no longer alive. The sun was like her smile warm and life giving while the ocean was as blue as her eyes. He'd given up wondering how the world could go on turning when his center of gravity was no longer alive. He could here the girl giggle as they tossed a Frisbee between them, glad they could have some fun.

Luna and Artemis had opted to stay home and relax probably glad to have some alone time. Luna had kept him sane over the years and saved him the few times he tried to commit suicide. It wasn't long after Usagi's death that he made his first attempt. If he glance down, the scars on his wrist would glare up at him from his first attempt at suicide. When he realized he healed to fast for that method, he through him self into battle recklessly but death never came. Always close but never close enough. Then about 10 years back all the fighting stopped, Peace came and his sanity broke once more. Luna found him face down on the ground after taking too many Xanex. After that Luna never left his side. He didn't trust him self to be alone either. Since then he's been sleeping through life. Never really feeling just going through the motions.

Shaking his head he tried to focus on his friends who had stopped to watch some surfers. The ocean had some large swells today. Getting up he joined his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Watch the silver haired surfer!" Said Mina excitedly. "He's really good! He beats everyone out for the waves" Marmoru watch mesmerized by how graceful the surfer moved. Not far down the beach a few guys stood hoot and hollering at the surfer. After landing the wave the surfer waved. A tall spikey blond guy hollered at the surfer to come in.

"Come on lets go meet those guys!" Squealed Lita dragging the girls over. "I think that brunette look like one of my ex-boyfriends!"

Rolling his eyes Marmoru fallowed, only to be the voice of reason. When they reached the group the surfer was out of the water and unzipping his wet suit revealing a large well-endowed chest. He was in fact a shorthaired she and she was gorgeous. She was built like a model with legs that went on for miles and abs to die for. Her short silver hair contrasted with her sun tan skin and wild ocean blue eyes. Her eyes stopped Marmoru in his tracks. Eyes he's yearned to see these long 17 years.

"Hey your Mina Aino right?!" asked the girl. "My sister and I are HUGE fans!"

"Yeah like they never shut up about you and your up and coming concert," laughed a shaggy brunette guy.

"Wow, you're a fan? And here we came over to say we loved watching you surf!" said Mina. "These are my friends Ami, Lita, Rei and Marmoru. They came all the way from Tokyo to see me and come to my concert,"

"Wow way cool! Never been! How's the surfing there? I'm Serena buut everyone just calls me Rena and these flakes here are my lackeys, Jace, Nolan and Zero. My sis Taru must be with Kai?"

"Yeah they went to get the volleyball net. Dude you guys wanna play? Guys verse Girls?' asked the brunette name Nolan. "Break up the dream team and maybe we might win for once," giving Rena a shove.

"Whatever, you'll still be eating sand when I'm done," laughed Rena shoving the brunette back.

Marmoru felt like he was in a dream as he fallowed Rena to the where the volleyball net was being set up. He felt his whole world spin.

"Marmoru? Are you all right? Asked Ami when she realized that he had lagged behind.

"It's her, its Usagi," he whispered. Startled Ami looked closer at the girl called Rena and felt her breathe catch.

"Hey guys, Marmoru and I are going to sit out he's not feeling well!" Called Ami.

Marmoru and Ami sat on the sidelines watching the game. Marmoru's eyes never left Rena. She was a sight to behold. Fierce is the only word he could think to describe her. She spiked and volleyed the ball with out hesitation she was lethal. Mina had joined the guys to make the teams even but they where no match against Rena and her sister Taru.

Hotaru or Taru as everyone seemed to call her was tall and beautiful like her sister but that's where their similarities stopped. Taru was pale with shoulder length black hair and purple-blue eyes. Where Rena was fierce and lethal, her sister was cold and calculating. Kai was another guy who join the game. Where all of Rena's guy friends seemed relax and open. Kai was not, every once in a while he would glace at Marmoru with some unknown look. It sent chills down Marmoru's back. Something didn't feel quite right when he looked at Kai. Like he was missing some obvious glaring fact.

"Are you sure Marmoru?" whispered Ami "I don't have my computer with me so I can't make any calculations. I mean it does kind of look like Usagi but we can't jumped to conclusions."

"Yes, I'm sure," said Marmoru feeling his heart slam in his chest when Rena suddenly jumped on Kai for a victory kiss.


	4. Letter To Fans

Hello Everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while but I will be continuing this story so don't despair. I've been quite sick with double long Pneumonia for the last month. I was bad and let it get out of control before a trip to the hospital woke me up. I'm beginning to feel much better so I will be writing the next few chapters this week. Please be patient with me.

Love & Thanks,

Kanaloa


End file.
